


I serve at the pleasure of the president

by donnawanderedoff



Category: The 100 (TV), kabby - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Universe - White House, Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, F/M, Kabby, Oral Sex, Sexual Humor, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnawanderedoff/pseuds/donnawanderedoff
Summary: Eyeing his wife, Marcus can’t believe that she’s proposing to give him a blowjob in the Oval Office and that he’sactuallyconsidering taking her up on her proposition.Before he can even form a reply, Abby has already rolled his abandoned chair backwards, and with a saucy wink, she gets on her knees and shuffles until she’s under the desk and hidden from view.She was actually going to do thisAKA White House AU one-shot with Marcus as the President of the United States and Abby as the First Lady





	I serve at the pleasure of the president

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I can hear you guys thinking, uhm Lore don't you have several prompts + two multi-chapter fics you still need to finish? _Maybe_  
>  BUT this is all the sin-bin's fault, especially Romana and Emily, _yes_ you two, don't give me that look. And honestly, the conversation was too good to go to waste so I simply _had_ to write this story.

President Kane nods distractedly at his secretary, Miss Cartwig, before walking into the Oval Office. As President of the United States, not a single day passed without even a small obstacle or interference, but today had been especially tiring.

Taking a seat behind his desk, Marcus takes note of the amount of paperwork that’s still laying on top of it and he s _wears_ that for every report he reads two new ones appear, before glancing at the clock hanging on the wall.

_How can it be only 2 o’clock in the afternoon?_

With a groan, Marcus leans back in his chair and runs his hand through his hair, grimacing when it gets stuck in the gel the hairdresser had used earlier while preparing him for his television interview. He’d been invited to go on _FOX and Friends,_ and like his previous appearances on the network, it had taken every ounce of his self-control and restraint not to snap at the three hosts and give them his unfiltered opinion, which included some words that definitely weren’t acceptable on daytime television. Thankfully, due to his experience as a prosecutor and later as a senator, he had managed to stay civil throughout the interview. Furthermore, he had seen his personal aide, Nathan Miller only wince twice from his position behind the lights, which definitely was an improvement from his past visits.

If there was one thing Marcus hadn’t missed after winning the election three years ago, it was going on all these interviews. But since they were in the midst of his re-election campaign, he didn’t really have a choice, much to his chagrin. The fact that his opponent from the Republican party, Cage Wallace was trying his utmost best to aggravate him on a daily basis didn’t make this campaign any easier. Looking back, his first campaign against Charles Pike had been plain sailing if you compare it with this one. Because Pike for all his faults had been a decent and a straightforward politician with some good ideas, whereas Wallace, the son of a real-estate millionaire, _definitely_ wasn’t. That Wallace had even _managed_ to get this far in the election is still something that baffles and frustrates Marcus. Much to his wife’s amusement, especially when he came home after a long day and started one of his lengthy rants about the idiocy that escaped that man’s mouth.

Closing his eyes, Marcus rests his hands clasped on his chest, deciding to take a short break before his daily security briefing. He almost nodded off when two arms slip around his shoulders and a soft kiss is pressed against his cheek.

“Well hello there Mr. President,” Abby whispers softly in his ear, her breath caressing his skin.

“Hmm,” he reaches out and puts his hands on top of hers, “Hello, Mrs. Kane,” he replies, a small smile appearing on his face at the way Abby nuzzles his neck.

“I saw a recap of your interview on _Fox and Friends_ ,” she smirks before sitting on the corner of the desk.

“Did you now?”

Abby merely hums before letting her fingers run across the length of his tie, straighten it.

“I was pleasantly surprised by how composed you were and by the way you managed to answer those questions in a dignified manner, even though I _know_ how much you dislike them. Watching you be all presidential is _quite_ sexy,” she murmurs with a mischievous look.

“It is?” Marcus raises an eyebrow, eyes dropping to her mouth when Abby bites down on her lower lip before pulling him closer thanks to the grip she has on his tie.

“Oh, yes. _Very_ sexy,” Abby whispers, their faces only inches apart and he knows that they shouldn’t, not when he has a security debriefing in ten and they’re in the Oval Office, surrounded by his security detail, but with his hectic schedule there hadn’t been much spare time for him to spend with his wife and he had _missed_ her.

“Well then,” he starts while rising from his seat so he can slip between her legs, his hands coming to rest on her waist, pulling her closer, “I’m glad that at least one of us enjoyed the interview,” he continues before bending his head and brushing his lips against her, feeling a degree of self-satisfaction when Abby immediately opens her mouth with a small moan, prompting him to deepen the kiss.

The kiss turns heated very quickly, especially when Abby opens her legs even further until their groins are pressed each other. Marcus has to bite back a particularly loud moan when she starts to grind herself against the pronounced evidence of his arousal.

“ _Abby_ ”

Breaking the kiss, Marcus presses heated kisses alongside Abby’s throat, groaning against her skin when she tilts her head back with a soft sigh. At the sensation of her hands gliding into his hair and pulling his head closer, he nips at her skin in retaliation. The breathless gasp that escapes her lips in response makes him involuntary buck against her. Just as Abby drags his lips back against hers, the phone on his desk rings and they both freeze.

“Ignore it,” Abby whispers after a heartbeat before letting her lips brush against his jaw.

“You have _no_ idea how badly I wish I could darling,” he utters, letting his forehead rest against hers.

“Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea,” she teases back with a roll of her hips, a smirk playing on her lips at his barely contained groan.

“Be nice,” Marcus warns her before reluctantly removing one of his hands from its position on her ass in order to take the call.

Abby gives him her most innocent of smiles, “I’m always nice,” as she leans back on the desk, giving him more room.

Throwing his wife a disbelieving look, Marcus picks up the phone, “Yes, Miss Cartwig?”

“General Sinclair is here for you daily security briefing Mr. President,” his secretary calmly informs him.

He’s just about to answer her when Abby unexpectedly cups him through his pants, causing him to let a soft moan of pleasure.

“Mr. President are you alright?,” Miss. Cartwig asks, her voice sounding worried and insistent.

Closing his eyes to regain even a shred of control, he reaches out and stills Abby’s hand, before giving her a warning look, “I’m quite alright Miss. Cartwig. You may send the General in in about five minutes,” he manages to get out, hoping that his secretary wouldn’t notice the slight tremble in his voice.

“Yes, Mr. President,” comes the quick reply before the call is disconnected.

Marcus puts the phone back on the receiver, “I thought I asked you to be nice?”

“It sure sounded like you enjoyed it,” Abby giggles while linking her hands behind his neck, so she can draw him nearer. 

“Hmm. Well, as much as I’d like to continue this, General Sinclair  is waiting on the other side of the door and I’m sure I look divelished thanks to you.”

With a grin Abby lets her eyes wander over her husband’s body, taking in his flushed cheeks, his tousled hair and especially the large bulge in his pants.

“I think you look absolutely _ravishing_!”

Marcus can’t help but chuckle at the sincerity in her voice, “I appreciate that, but I doubt that the General will agree with you, so you’re going to have to get off from my desk.”

At this rebuke, Abby pouts but she listens and gracefully slides off the desk, “You’re such a spoilsport,” she playfully complains while running a hand through his hair in an attempt to make it less _fuckable._ Which in her husband’s case is quite the task because she _always_ wants to jump him.

Watching how Marcus fixes his tie, a wicked idea starts to form in Abby’s mind, “How are you going to sort out your not so little problem?” She asks while nodding towards his pants with a grin.

“I’ll just remain seated for the entire meeting. The desk should cover it.”

“Hmm, but what if I told you that I have a much more _pleasurable_ solution?” Abby murmurs sweetly.

“Really? And what solution would that be?” He inquires with a frown, his eyes briefly resting on the clock before shifting back to his wife.

When Abby merely licks her lips in response, Marcus’ eyes widen at the realisation of just what she’s implying.

“Abby you – you can’t be serious?” He stammers, feeling flustered but also excited.

“Why not? You said it yourself, the desk will cover you.”

“Yes, but-”

“Besides, I know how detailed Sinclair can get and this will make the meeting a bit more bearable,” she explains matter-of-factly.

Eyeing his wife and in particular the playful smile on her lips, Marcus can’t believe that she’s proposing to give him a blowjob in the Oval Office and that he’s _actually_ considering her proposition.

Before he can even form a reply, Abby has already rolled his abandoned chair backwards, and with a saucy wink, she gets on her knees and shuffles until she’s under the desk and hidden from view.

_She was actually going to do this_

The realisation causes a thrill of arousal and anticipation to shoot through his body, mixed with a sense of trepidation because they’re surrounded by his security, his staff is just on the other side, not to mention the fact that he honestly doesn’t know if he’ll be able to keep quiet. _He never can._ And of course, there’s the fear of getting caught and the possibility of it leaking to the press.

“Well, aren’t you going to sit down?” Abby inquiries with her lips curled up in a half-grin, “Time’s running out”

“Abby, I don’t think-”

“Oh, don’t worry Mr. President. You’re going to enjoy this. Trust me.”   

Just as Marcus opens his mouth to reply, the door of his office opens and General Sinclair enters with a friendly smile.

“Good afternoon Mr. President”

“General,” Marcus gives the other man a nod before quickly taking a seat, rolling his chair until he feels Abby pressed between his legs.

Ignoring the General’s confused look at the change in tradition, since they usually have their briefings on the couches which are in front of the desk, Marcus clears his throat and gestures the other man to take a seat.

“Any new developments I should be aware of?” He asks, only to hit his knee against the desk when Abby swiftly takes care of the zipper and slips her fingers into his pants and underwear.

“Everything alright Mr. President?”

“Yes, my leg simply fell asleep.”

The General gives a nod, not looking entirely convinced, but understanding that it’s not his place to comment on it, he hands the President a copy of his report and starts the briefing.

As Sinclair starts his account of this report, Marcus flips through the pages of his copy, trying his utmost best to pay attention, but all of his focus is on the feel of Abby’s eager hands on his cock as she strokes him, making him stiffen even further in her grasp.  

He barely manages to bite back a groan when Abby wraps a hand around the base of his erection before letting it slide along his entire length, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Lacing his hands together, Marcus tries to keep his facial expression neutral, only for his eyes to widen when suddenly her tongue’s licking the head, eagerly lapping up the drops of pre-cum that’s already gathered at the tip.

“Are you sure you're okay Mr. President? You seem a bit flustered.”

Marcus drags his gaze from the report towards the General, who’s looking at him with concern clear in his eyes.

“I’m fine, just-”, he chokes when Abby unexpectedly takes him into her mouth, lips wrapped around the tip before giving it a gentle suck, “still a bit worked up about the _Fox and Friends_ interview”, he manages to stammer, nearly losing his remaining self-control when he feels Abby smiling around him at the mention of being _worked up._ He's also thankful for whoever’s listening when the General merely gives him a sympathetic nod before continuing with the briefing.

“Godda-,” Marcus gasps, nearly jumping out of his chair when Abby runs her nails across his thighs.

“Did you say something, Mr. President?”

“No. Please, do continue General.”

Sinclair gives him an odd look, but he dutifully picks up where he left off with the report.

Marcus really tries to listen to the other man’s words, _truly._ But even with his gaze on the General, he doesn’t process any of the words that are leaving the man’s mouth. All he can think of is the feel of Abby’s warm mouth surrounding him or the sensation of her tongue licking his cock.

At one particular suck, he has to bite his tongue to refrain from moaning her name and Marcus realises that this meeting has to come to end, _immediately._ Before he makes a complete fool of himself.

Clearing his throat, he waits until Sinclair lifts his gaze from the report,  “General, I hope you don’t mind, but I’ll have to cut this briefing short. I have an important conference call in a few minutes and my presence is mandatory,” Marcus informs him, his voice strained as Abby starts to bob her head at a more rapid pace. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

If the General’s surprised by the abrupt ending of the meeting, he doesn’t show it, for which Marcus is entirely grateful. The man simply gathers his things and with a curt nod rises from his seat before walking towards the door.

The second that the General has left his office, Marcus calls in his secretary, “When is my next meeting?”

“In a half hour Mr. President. Is everything alright?”

 “Yes, everything’s _fine._ I do not want to be disturbed until then. That’ll be all,” he snaps, his tone harsher than he intended, and he feels slightly guilty at the rattled look on Miss. Cartwig’s face before she promptly leaves the office, but Abby just took his entire length in her mouth and it’s taking all his strength not to cry out. So he makes a mental to apologise to Miss. Cartwig later, perhaps buy her some flowers. Of course only if his wife doesn’t kill him first.   

At the sound of the door closing, he rolls his chair slightly back until he can look down at Abby and slides both of his hands into her hair, gripping it tightly and away from her face so he can watch how his cock slides in and out of her mouth.

The sight of his cock disappearing between those luscious lips makes his skin feel like it’s on fire and he tilts his hips slightly so he can thrust into her mouth, his eyes nearly roll into the back of his head with pleasure when Abby hums her appreciation at the feel of his hands guiding her head.

“Fuck Abby”

She continues to suck him, letting his cock slide further into her mouth until she swallows, causing her throat to tighten around him.

“ _Oh_ ,” Marcus exclaims, hands still tangled in her hair.

With one hand, she fondles his balls, while the other one’s wrapped around the base of his cock, slowly pumping him to his release.

“Look at me Abby,” he whispers and he nearly comes at the sight of her dilated pupils and flushed cheeks.

_She’s enjoying this. She loves making him lose control._

“Darling,” he pleads, almost sobbing from relief when she takes pity on him and speeds up her movements, all the while keeping her eyes locked on his.

He can feel his orgasm building, thrusting shallowly into her mouth Marcus manages to hold out for a couple of seconds, but after one particular hard suck, he can’t hold back any longer and with a breathy exclamation of her name his body tenses and his orgasm crashes over him. His cock is throbbing with the force of his release, but Abby happily swallows every single drop.  

With a final lick, Abby lets his softened cock drop from her mouth before gently tucking him back into his pants and rising from her crouched position beneath the desk.

“Come here,” Marcus murmurs, reaching out for her and Abby gladly climbs into his lap, licking her lips as she does so.

Hands palming her ass, he tilts his head so he can capture her lips in a kiss, moaning when he tastes the saltiness of his cum on her lips.

“I love you,” he murmurs against her lips.

“I bet you say that all the women who give you blowjobs in the Oval Office,” she teases while running her hands through his hair.

Marcus flashes her a half-grin, “Well since you’re the only woman, you’re absolutely correct.”

“You’re such a charmer,” Abby quips back, “but I’m expecting that you’ll return the favour later?”

“ _Or_ I could return it now?” He proposes, hands slipping between their bodies and pressing against her groin, a smile appearing on his face when Abby lets out a breathy exclamation of his name.

“As tempting as that sounds, I’m meeting Clarke and Octavia in a couple of minutes. We’re going shopping for prom dresses.”

“That’s a pity,” he replies, “But, I’ll see you tonight then?”

“Yes, you will.”

Abby gives him a final peck before gracefully rising from his lap, “Enjoy your meeting dear”, she adds with a wink before leaving him.

With a satisfied smile, Marcus leans back in his chair.

_He couldn’t wait until he got her in bed tonight._


End file.
